


Shades of Green

by Itsmaddie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmaddie/pseuds/Itsmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvoire is rather beautiful, I thought while entering the garden of five senses. The flowery, green scenery feeding my vision with vivid colors and outstanding sights. Touching the foliage felt like touching air, so soft it almost felt intangible, and so fresh it almost felt surreal. The ensembles of birds saluted us with high-pitched melodies my ears welcomed with eager desire. And the smell, the smell cleaned my soul, it was so pure, so uplifting. </p><p>“Beautiful.”  Lexa whispered. Her voice traveling like molecules to my ears. I turned to my right and looked at her. She was marveled, all her senses, as well as mine, seemed to be lost in the landscape. For a split second, I found myself watching her, enthralled by the uncommon beauty, the sights surrounding us forgotten.  Her eyes, marvelous celestial green orbiting around. Her cleft chin, her strong jawline, her crimson lips were so marvelously symmetrical and full, a strong electric current daring the tips of my fingers to softly touch and trace. Yes, I thought, beautiful. </p><p>It was a hard truth, but not an impossible realization. </p><p>I reveled at the pleasing sight of my beautiful best-friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comment section, and if I should continue with the story. I hope you guys enjoy.

After the usual greetings and conversations, Lexa proposed for us to start walking towards le château du bourg, a beautiful castle built in 1306. The castle, which belonged to the Yvoire family of the 17th century, and which, according to Lexa, had been haunted ever since 1591 after it was burnt down to ashes by the strength of a seemingly inexplicable fire. Genevans motor to le château during sunny summer on sundays for lunch, a habit which Lexa grew to love. I liked walking through the green path instead, and Lexa seemed be okay with the change. She loved visiting the castle, which she only ever observed from a considerable distance. 

“Lake Geneva happens to be not just Swiss, but French too.” Lexa told me as we walked down the narrow meandering streets of Nernier, a quaint village located in the Rhône-Alpes, south east of France, in the department of Haute-Savoie.

“Je sais.” I replied, the corner of my lips curving upward. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Lexa’ s full lips curving upward too. The sight sent vibrations to the innermost fascicles of my petite body. 

Lexa, a lost cause on subjects of romanticism and such, met me at Yvoire with a bouquet of lilacs, clenching the ending part of the bouquet on the insides of her sweaty fist. A too beautiful detail for a women as myself, incredibly detached from aesthetics and emotional matters. I still appreciated the detail, and expressed my deepest gratitude with a rather faint smile and an awkward hug. 

God, I thought, why must a woman be so beautiful.

“Merci, Lexa” I offered with sincere desire as I pulled away from her warm embrace and continued walking. I appraised the detail, and found it almost endearing.

“De rien ma fifille.” Answered the french girl, a pure form of satisfaction engulfing her hoarse voice and spreading across her very soft and beautiful features. I smiled again, only it wasn’t a faint smile, that one smile emerged from a deep, warm, hidden organ inside of me. The sole detail causing butterflies to fly wildly in the pit of my stomach. 

"Yvoire is rather beautiful" I said while entering the garden of five senses. The flowery, green scenery feeding my vision with vivid colors and outstanding sights. Touching the foliage felt like touching air, so soft it almost felt intangible, and so fresh it almost felt surreal. The ensembles of birds saluted us with high-pitched melodies my ears welcomed with eager desire. And the smell, the smell cleaned my soul, it was so pure, so uplifting. 

“Beautiful.” Lexa whispered. Her voice traveling like molecules to my ears. I turned to my right and looked at her. She was marveled, all her senses, as well as mine, seemed to be lost in the landscape. For a split second, I found myself watching her, enthralled by the uncommon beauty, the sights surrounding us forgotten. Her eyes, marvelous celestial green orbiting around. Her cleft chin, her strong jawline, her crimson lips were so marvelously symmetrical and full, a strong electric current daring the tips of my fingers to softly touch and trace. Yes, I thought, beautiful. 

It was a hard truth, but not an impossible realization. 

I reveled at the pleasing sight of my beautiful best-friend.


End file.
